roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EB8699/The Galaxy Civil War - An Observers Perspective.
Greetings all, I don't often play Galaxy nor do I ever really interact with it's wiki so not many of you would know me. A brief summary of me would be that I worked on a game called Expedition for about a year or so, in that time I was both the sole developer that kept the game going after the creator moved onto other projects and the Head-Admin that managed staff. I later went on to try start a new project called Hanblon Renegades that resulted in about a dozen rewrites from scratch with the most recent version being put on hold. In short, I'm a developer (Primarily a scripter) that has a lot of experience dealing with exploiters, players and staff alike. Over time I've worked on my ability to remain neutral when it comes to sentisive and/or personal topics. So I'm brought to here, after having read Sean's perspective on what happend and how people seemed to want a less biased overview I decided I'd make my own page towards that goal. The Analysis: Assuming that everything Sean and the other exiled Staff said is correct, then the current administration is very corrupt and power mad, thus they should obviously be removed. However the occasional evidence provided were all screenshots, screenshots that can be Quite easily editted. Assuming that isn't the case though then the current administration is clearly not putting the community first. Assuming that everything Purpel said is correct, then the "Rebellion" was a horrible abuse of power to try and lead the community into lynching the current administration, the same point above can be said about the lack of solid evidence. Assuming/Ignoring the evidence provided was correct or is irrelevant. No community or staff member should ever incite nor partipate in a Lynch Mob, such things never end well and are nothing more than a runaway train barreling along with everyone screaming for it to faster as it goes to hit someone on the track. Assuming that neither party are correct and that it's simply brewed up because of some imagined hatred between them, this is a great example on why communication, democratic systems and freedom of speech are so essential. Ignoring, berating etc. someone's opinion just because it conflicts with yours never ends well as clearly shown, discussion with careful consideration for the opposing points and having an open mind are what makes civilization run. Not rioting, yelling, screaming and having a tantrum because you didn't get your way. Personal View: While I mostly stayed out of the conflict, I defended purple at one particular point when there were four hundred plus people against her while she had no-one. Just prior to that I made a comment along the lines of "Staff are there to serve the community, not control the community" of which got significant approval from the crowds that only confirmed my suspicions about what the situation was. Purpel has made some questionable descions in the past, I've seen examples of where she's displayed how she tries to manipulate people. But I've also known a few people who are good in heart but have a similar weakness in that they use it for ill. Same can be said for being power hungry. As the Head of Staff it was her duty to handle the staff revolt, although she didn't do that very well by publicly exiling them on the spot instead of contacting Rc or handling it in a more diplomatic manner. The "Mob/Rebellion" while understandably upset and fustrated, should never have happened in the first place, when it did happen they should have controlled their emotions some more instead of acting like wild apes being driven by the instinct to hurt and destroy. The staff group that collected evidence and left should never have let it get to the point that it did. They collected evidence for more than a Year, a whole year they had a mountain of evidence waiting to show it. Why didn't they contact Rc sooner? Why didn't they try talk about it sooner with Purple? If she demoted them then give that evidence to Rc and the community in showing how corrupt she supposedly is. Instead of sitting on their hands for so long until it finally blew up. To their credit though they did the right thing in taking their problems one level up, if you have a problem with a moderator you contact an admin, if you have a problem with an admin you contact the Head of Staff/Head-Admin, if you have a problem with them you contact who ever they report to and so on and so forth. They did a terrible job managing a server if One person could invite the One person that should not be allowed there before your ready simply because of how explosive and destructive it would be. As covered in Sean's perspective at the top of the page, they never intended for it to be blown up into a mob. Despite it appearing that way due to the timing of the leak, it's more likely that the one who leaked it chose that particular time for maximum effect. Rc from what I recall sided with purple because he considered her a friend and offered the old staff the position of "Developer" so they wouldn't be under her juristiction anymore, while I probably would have done the same thing that's basically just dodging the problem. When your the one in charge you need to make hard choices that are best for the community as they are what make the game. There's bound to be a dozen other suitable canidates for Head of Staff. How long has purple been in her position? Supposedly years. Perhaps it's time to get some fresh blood in. Perhaps it's time to overhaul the staff system so it's no longer only staff that vote staff in. A system where staff are cycled out and replaced completly every so often with votes by players on particular chosen candidates might prevent such occurances in the future. All that said, Purpel did do her duty to some extent and Staff did their duty to some extent and Rc made his descion although it may not have been the best one. There was simply an overall lack of diplomacy. I try to serve others in all I do. In this case it means the community, it is sad to see it so torn apart.. Evidence: I will never leak DM's nor private discussions without approval from the other party as that is a clear breach of trust. Thus all the evidence posted in the link are from the public channels and may be searched up yourself. However I will ask some parties if particular snippets may be included later on. Library Category:Blog posts